1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a polyamide film and to a process for its production. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing a heat resistant high performance stretched polyamide film composed mainly of polytetramethyleneadipamide.
2. Description of the Background:
As regards stretched polyamide films, stretching experiments and commercial developments have been conducted mainly with respect to poly-.epsilon.-caproamide, and films having excellent oxygen impermeability, pin-hole resistance, dyeability and printing properties have been practically developed. These films have been used mainly for wrapping, particularly for freeze wrapping or liquid wrapping. However, they exhibit inferior heat resistance and hot water resistance and cannot be used at a high temperature. In particular, it is impossible to use them in high temperature retorting treatments wherein steam sterilization is conducted at a high temperature. In order to solve this problem, a stretched film using polyhexamethyleneadipamide has been developed as a polyamide film, but the heat resistance and hot water resistance are still inadequate. The problem still remains that the film undergoes degradation during the thermosetting operation after the stretching or it is likely to deteriorate during the high temperature retorting treatment. Therefore, it has been desired to further improve the heat resistance and hot water resistance.
On the other hand, a film which has excellent heat resistance and hot water resistance is a stretched polyethylene terephthalate film. However, this film has inferior oxygen impermeability, pin-hole resistance, dyeability and printing properties, and has a problem that it is susceptible to rupture during transportation.
The present inventors have conducted extensive research to solve these problems and to develop a film having excellent heat resistance and hot water resistance and yet excellent oxygen impermeability, pin-hole resistance, dyeability and printing properties. As a result, the following film and the process for its production have been invented.